Usage of multiple devices with multimedia capabilities, such as smartphones, has significantly increased over the past several years. According to eMarketer, “In 2011, 68.2% of US Internet users, or 158.1 million people, will be watching video online at least once a month. By 2015, 76% of the Internet audience, or 195.5 million people, will be viewing video regularly online . . . . For 2011, eMarketer estimates that the group with the highest level of online video penetration will be the 25-to-34-year-old segment, at 19.5% of this population. Penetration will be almost as high among younger adults ages 18 to 24 (15.7%) and those 35 to 44 and 45 to 54 (16.7% and 15.7%, respectively). Among internet users—the part of the population naturally most interested in online video—the video viewing audience is young: 82% of teen internet users and 87% of young adults ages 18 to 24 currently watch online video at least once a month. Growth will continue among all age groups through 2015, to reach 93% of all young adult internet users and 42% of all seniors” (Reese, Stephanie. “Stat of the Day: 68.2% of US Internet Audience Are Online Video Viewers.” eMarketer. http://www.emarketer.com/blog/index.php/stat-day-682-internet-audience-online-video-viewers/.2011-02-18).